


i dream of jeanie

by corawrites



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Funny, Gen, Humor, but lovable, lieb is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corawrites/pseuds/corawrites
Summary: liebgott annoys alley into singing with him
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott & James "Moe" Alley
Kudos: 2





	i dream of jeanie

“Hey, Moe, what’s your favourite song?” Liebgott nudged his foxhole buddy as the latter stirred from his brief and disturbed sleep. 

“You seriously expecting me to think of music when I feel like my goddamn nuts are freezing off and I haven’t slept properly in a week?” Alley practically scowled at Liebgott, who just shrugged. 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with your nuts,” Liebgott cackled at his own perceived hilarity. 

“Just keep talking, Joe, the boredom will send me right back to sleep,” Alley mumbled as he shifted position in a vain attempt for something semi-comfortable. 

“You never answered my question,” Liebgott almost whined, poking Alley’s arm in a deliberate attempt to provoke him into a reaction. 

“Fine! Fine, if it’ll shut you up I’ll answer the fucking question,” to this, Liebgott smirked, reveling in his small victory. “Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair. Now shut up and let me get some damned sleep,” Alley rolled over so his back was to Liebgott. But Liebgott was having none of it. 

“I’ll give you $10 if you duet with me,” he offered, to which Alley instantly rolled back over. 

“Done,” Alley agreed, sitting up and deciding that he might as well put in some effort since he was getting ten bucks out of it. 

“Ready?” Alley nodded in response to Liebgott’s question, and they began to sing. 

“I dream of Jeanie with the light brown hair, 

Borne, like a vapour on the summer air; 

I see her playing where the bright streams play, 

Happy as the daisies that dance on her way…” 

“Pay up,” Alley gently kicked Liebgott once they’d reached the end of the song. 

“With what?” Liebgott grinned. “I left all my money at Mourmelon.” 

“You’re a piece of shit Joseph Liebgott,” Alley rolled his eyes, but his tone wasn’t an angry one, deciding that he might as well be graceful in defeat. 


End file.
